Harry Potter: Flying Without Thought
by Serpentine Phoenix
Summary: This is a one shot Quidditch match; Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Set in Harry’s sixth year. It is quite cinematic really but it is just for fun. Read and Review please!


**Harry Potter: Flying Without Thought**

**Summary:** This is a one shot Quidditch match; Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Set in Harry's sixth year. It is quite cinematic really but it is just for fun.

**Author's Note: **This is just a thing I wrote whilst bored. I am actually planning out a sixth year story that I will start posting here within a week. This Quidditch match will have no bearing over the events in that story. Anyway, here goes…

            Restlessly, Harry shifted his weight about on the bench in the Gryffindor changing rooms. He wanted nothing more than to get out onto the pitch and fly on his recently returned firebolt. He remembered fondly of how it was a present from…_Sirius_. Quickly shaking those depressing thoughts from his troubled mind, he prepared to walk out onto the pitch to face Slytherin Quidditch team.

            Out on the pitch, the two rival teams faced each other; equal loathing marred the features of all fourteen players. Eagerly awaiting the starter whistle from Madam Hooch, the team members gripped their broom handles with fierce determination.

            'Okay teams, I want a clean game!' declared Hooch, glaring fiercely at the team captains especially. The team captains reluctantly shook hands, lingering in a battle of wills for a brief moment before pulling away from the other as if burned.

            'Three! Two! One! Go!' roared Hooch, following with a load blow of a whistle. The high pitch of the whistle cut through the morning air and seemed to awaken a sea of screams and chants from the packed stands surrounding the pitch. Now the clear blue sky would be the perfect backdrop for the fourteen players about to pierce the morning air.

            The two teams shot up into the air and the game began with a quick passion; both teams fuelled by equal hatred of the other.

            'And the game begins folks! Gryffindor Chaser Katie Bell makes quick work of getting to the Quaffle – what a talent, and not just on the pitch if you know what I me…'

            'JORDAN!' roared Professor McGonagall who was keeping a close eye on the commentator Lee Jordan.

            'Sorry ma'am, anyway, Bell passes to Weasley, Ginny that is and she's off! Wait; pass from Weasley - intercepted by Slytherin Chaser Higgs who – wait, FOUL! Slytherin Chaser kicks the tail end of Weasley's broom, that dirty, cheating, little b…'

            'Jordan!'

            'Right, well, penalty to Gryffindor - Bell takes the penalty and it's…SCORE! 10-0 to Gryffindor! And Slytherin is quick to regain their footing and its Chaser Flint, brother of former captain Marcus Flint, who flies down the pitch - dodges Bell - Weasley is quick to oppose but an accurate Bludger throws her off course! Flint passes to Puccey – Puccey has an open pitch to the Gryffindor goals – Ron Weasley the only one to stand in his way – Puccey shoots and…Slytherin score! Damn!'

            'If I have to tell you again…'

            'Right ma'am'

            The game carried on like this for a while with the crowd voicing their pleasure or displeasure with the tactics being deployed by both teams. The score was 70-30 in favor of Slytherin when Harry spotted the Snitch.

            He quickly began to chase after with the Slytherin Seaker Fay Farrowburn quick to follow him. Harry was forced to twist in the air to keep up with the particularly elusive Snitch. Rolling skillfully on his broom to avoid a Bludger sent his way courtesy of Slytherin, the Snitch plummeted into a vertical drop about the centre of the pitch. Without thinking for his personal safety, Harry followed it in an amazing dive!

            Flattening his body onto the length of his firebolt, Harry aimed the nose of his broom in an almost vertical dive as he accelerated at a terrific speed. His slightly longer locks were blowing wildly in the wind and face bore no expression as the ground approached his slight body rapidly.

            The opposing Seaker was following Harry and trying desperately to catch up to what in her mind she considered the: _crazy guy on a broom_. Fear etched on here pleasant face, she hurtled after Harry who was dangerously close to the ground and still flying downward.

            A moment or two before Harry was due to collide with the ground, the Snitch changed direction which forced Harry to pull up, his feet skimming the grass-layered ground but also lose sight of the Snitch. Farrowburn however, was not so fortunate. She left a decent sized dent in the firm ground and surprisingly to the passionate crowd, Harry didn't even stop to see if she was alright like was expected of the _hero_.

            'And its Bell going up against the Slytherin Keeper – fakes left – shoots straight – SCORES! And now the score is 70-40 to Slytherin.'

            'Hum!' the angry huff from Professor McGonagall was accidentally amplified over the microphone being wielded in an angry show of manic support for Gryffindor, by Lee Jordan.

            Harry, seeing the Snitch once again, began to formulate a somewhat risky plan in his mind. Watching the course of a Bludger intently he hoisted himself into a crouching position, balancing precariously on the narrow handle of his broom. Hoping to throw the opposing Seeker off with this little stunt, he waited for _just_ the right moment.

            In the last few seconds before he committed himself to his rudimentary plan, a mixture of thoughts assaulted the rational section of Harry's mind. _What if I kill myself?_ He leaned back slightly in preparation. _Like it matters!_ Harry launched his body off of his broom and quickly gathered his body into a missile-like shape.

            The crowd had fallen into a deathly silence as the figure of one Harry Potter flew to the ground with startling speed! As Harry neared the ground, his wrist twitched slightly, though it went unnoticed as his rapidly falling body hurtled to the unforgiving ground, captivated the watching crowd.

            When Harry was now so close to the ground that even some of the Slytherins were getting worried, his body twisted mid-air skillfully and it was then that the crowd noticed the Bludger that was on a collision course with Harry.

            Just as the Bludger connected with Harry's body, he seemed to curl around it and shift his weight to the side of the manic ball. The result of this was that Harry was now clinging to the Bludger and his added weight was steadily bringing the Bludger to the ground so that when he was within a few feet of the grass, he dropped and rolled to a standstill.

            Looking up he noticed that the crowd was just gaping in awe at what he had just done. Simply collecting his firebolt that had just then floated gently down to the grass, Harry held up his left hand to reveal the fluttering wings of the golden Snitch.

            After a momentary pause, the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs all went wild for what could possibly be the most amazing catch in Hogwarts history!

            'GRYFFINDOR WINS! 190-70!' roared an ecstatic Lee Jordan.

            Smiling slightly to himself, he began to make his way to the Gryffindor changing rooms. However, if someone were to look closely, then they would have seen that his smile bore the slightest hint of disappointment…

**Author's Note:** Well, this is just a quick thing I did for fun. I am going to release my actual full-length story within a week but until then, I have this. I have never written a Quidditch scene before as they always seemed a bit daunting and I know this is totally lionized (no pun intended) but let me know what you think okay; please review people!

Also, I have changed Draco Malfoy as the Slytherin Seeker to my own Fay because I wanted a female Seeker there. Back story of that is that Draco Malfoy was injured during Quidditch practice involving a mysterious greasy broom handle. Enough said on _that_ though…  

Serpentine Phoenix


End file.
